Is Fluff Enough?
by Chrissy-Weasley
Summary: Sequel to "Is Knowing Enough?", Ron and Hermione dateing, ahh the fun. Harry's and Ginny's cute little romance. And Draco' weird twist you wouldnt beleive!
1. Tonks Honks!

Is Fluff Enough?

A/N: What a nice question... yeah well here is the sequel! ...Where we left of: They decided to go to the Head quarters for Christmas!

Chapter 1

Tonks Honks!

"DON'T KNOCK ON THE DOOR!" Came the scream of Mrs.Weasley as she opened the door that appeared out of no where (they really hadn't knocked; Ron just walked a bit too far in front.). "Ronnie you alright?"

Ron pulled himself up and Tonks (who had been walking them back) pushed them through the door. "I'm fine, I just fell down." Ron said while Harry laughed as Tonks tripped over the troll leg umbrella holder again.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRATORS! Betraying our stream of purebloods. Filthy half- bloods..." Mrs. Black continued.

"Hello li'l Ronniekins!" Fred said cursing the curtains over the portrait.

"FRED? You put something in that drumstick dessert didn't you?"

"Why would you ever think that dear old Honksy, or sorry... Tonksy!" Gorge said...

"YOU TOO!" Tonks said turning read.

"What have you to been up to?" Mrs.Weasley said grabbing them by the ears and pulling them down to face her.

"Come on guys!" Ron said leading them up the stairs. Five minutes later when Hermione and Ron started to get a bit friendly Harry and Ginny decided to go downstairs.

"YOU MADE HER NOSE A HORN!" Came the scream of Molly Weasley.

"A musical instrument!" Fred corrected.

"It'll were off in a day or two!"

"A day or two!" Tonks said, a loud beep echoed through the room, "When ever I touch my nose the racket plays!"

"So that's what the horn at the train station was!" Ginny said laughing!

N/F/Y: What'd you think... I just wanted a short comical chapter to start off with... did I capture that essence? Tell me in reviews!

Thanks everyone for reviewing Is Knowing Enough!


	2. Sawreys?

A/N: I'm back! And here is the next chapter! Finally! Sorry I'm not updating as much but School just started! But despite that I will try to get at least 2 or 3 chapters per week.!

Chapter Two

Sawrneys?

"An ax you say? How cleaver, you never know what they'll come up with next, hey Harry boy?" Mr.Weasley said studying the ax the man at the tree nursery had given him. He had of chores dragged Harry and Ron to help him get a Christmas tree.

"Yeah wait until you get a load of those saws!" The man said sarcastically giving him a tag.

"Sawrney? What do they do?" Mr.Weasley said to Harry.

"Saws, cut trees!" Harry whispered laughing!

"Excuse me kind sir may I ask why I don't get a Sawrney?" Mr.Weasley said tapping the man's shoulders.

The man's eye brows raised in confusion before Harry whispered "Saw."

"Well why don't we get a Swarney?" Mr.Weasley said.

'Here take it! Justâ justâ take it!' He said handing him a saw and darting off.

"I wonder how this works?" Mr.Weasley said swing the saw around

"Erâ maybe I should show you!" Harry said.

"My, oh my. This is worse then living in complete rubbish!" Mrs.Weasley said coughing as dust flew everywhere. Today they where cleaning out a newly discovered room.

"Not as bad as the rubbish back at Hogwarts!" Ginny said.

"What have the house elves not been doing there work." Hermione's eyes gave Mrs.Weasley a evil look.

"No, it is a new Griffendore!"

"A bully?"  
"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny and Hermione cried at the same time.

"Malfoy!" Molly repeated, "As in the death eater's son?"

"Talk about health concern." Fred said.

"Maybe Dumbledore finally cracked?" Gorge added.

N/F/Y: I know yet another comical chapter. But Christmas is a very joyful season. For once there normal children so they get to joke around about saws. Next chapter I promise some fluff, (but will that be enough?)

Reviewers:

Silver-Ice: Thanks again, glad you enjoyed the comidey.

Ron is so hot: Thanks again, by the way I love you're name "Ron is so hot." I totally agree!


	3. Shopping For Ron

A/N: Here we are shopping day! Fluff day! And Tib's eve (Christmas eve's eve)! I hope you enjoy I'll have some nice Ron and Hermione fluff.

Chapter3

Shopping for Ron

"So Ronald what would you like for Christmas?" Hermione said brushing the snow out of her hair, as they walked down Hogsmead (they had flooed there to do shopping.)

"Well I can think of a few things..." He said smiling evilly.

"Well err..." Hermione began smiling; she was pulled in the alleyway by Ron. And she was just about to argue about needing to shop when his lips meat hers and she felt happy in every signal way.

As Hermione's fingers ran through Ron's hair, Ron was seeing how long the kiss could last. 1 minute... he reached his hand around her waste. Second minute he could fell her tongue against his lips. Third minute he got some pretty dirty thoughts which where interrupted when...

"Bloody Hell Ron's shagging her!" Fred said crying with laughter.

"Wow and she doesn't seem to mind!" Gorge said.

"What... are... you .... Doing here?" Ron said backing away from Hermione his face was very red.

"Coming out of Zonko's employee's door, we just made a cracking good deal... A better question what where you to doing here?" Fred said grinning.

"We...err...I was." Hermione stumbled for the first time in 3 years.

"There comes a time when friends start to see each other differently." Gorge mocked in a voice resembling Mr.Weasley's.

"Sorry about that Ron, but I think if we had been a few minutes later in coming here it would have been a lot worse."

Ron and Hermione glanced nervously at each other and blushed, "I Think some supervision may be needed here!" Gorge said noticing the lovers hopeful glances.

"Come on Gorge I need to get Ron's anyway!" Hermione said dragging him out of the alley.

"So Hermione what do you want to get you're baseball player?" Gorge said laughing.

"Baseball player?"

"Muggle term!" He said laughing at his unknown joke.

"Well I was thinking a watch or something..." Hermione said leading Gorge to the jewelers.

Meanwhile At the Anytime open Movie theater.

"Ginny!" Harry said taking a break (from err... you know what!).

"What Harry dear?"

"This is identical to our first date!" Harry mimicked.

"Except it has nothing to do with the time 3:23!" Ginny winked, "So err... you want to actually go shopping?"

"But the movie is not over" Harry laughed winking. They both knew he was not talking about a movie at all.

N/F/Y: Yeas that chapter was very fun to write! Mwhahah What do you think of making the story Pg-13? Mwhahaha... review me please!

Thank you Silver-Ice and Ron Is so Hot you're reviews make me so happy!


	4. Ruddy little

A/N: Well you didn't answer me about making it Pg-13 I think it would really add to the story, and would be very funny (by funny I mean dirty.) Well this is Christmas Eve chapter... And if there's anyone reading and not reviewing see that button at the bottom of the page that says "Submit Review." Click it!

Chapter 4

Ruddy little...

Ron got up and pushed his hair out of his face, and noticed a note on the bedside table,

_You're mum and dad, and well all other grown ups are down in the meeting room. It won't be over for a few hours it's very important. Me and Ginny are downstairs trying out the extendable ears. Hermione is upstairs wrapping her gifts. _

_-Harry_

Ron read the letter and pulled on a pair of old pants and a Chudley Canons t- shirt and walked out the bedroom door into the murky hallway, and descended the corner, it was decorated and there was mistletoe and Christmas streams lining the roof.

"You ruddy little ba!" Ron cried loudly seeing Harry and snogging Ginny on the couch under the mistletoe. It wasn't the fact of them going out that he hated it was the idea of Harry sno... he couldn't even think about it!

"Oh shite!" Harry said jumping off Ginny, he screwed up his face to make it innocent, he failed.

"I suppose we should choose our places better." Ginny said blushing.

"Yea like Ron and Hermione right?" Harry said winking.

"What did Fred and Gorge say?" Ron said angrily he was almost as embarrassed as Ginny.

"I won't use all the words he said, but from what I gathered you guys are pretty dirty!" Ginny sniggered and Harry fell back on the couch laughing.

"It was err... so you guys all think that we err... Ruddy little !" Ron said marching up the stairs.

"He seems to like that phrase!" Harry said pointing to the mistletoe still above them. It intrigued Harry that no matter how hard he snogged her the mistletoe would not go, so he supposed he had to continue...

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione said hastily as Ron darted in the room and sat ( we'll not exactly sitting...) next to Hermione on her bed where she was leaning over a small box wrapping it extremely neat.

"Guess what Harry and Ginny told me after I caught them snogging!" He said flushing.

"What?"

"Gorge and Fred told them that we where err... doing stuff... bad stuff!" Ron said he was very red in the face.

"Those little... did they believe it?"

"Yes, Harry is such a prat!" Even though he knew for once Harry was happy, with his sister err... don't think that!

"Well we have a horrible reputation from now on!" Hermione said smiling.

"I wonder what we could do with a horrible reputation."

(This Part below maybe be a bit intense but is still PG)

Hermione decided it would be a great time to do what a normal girl would do when there was a very hot 17 year old boy sitting on you're bed, she darted at him and pinned him down , "I can think of a few things!" Her lips meat his and it was at that time Ginny wanted to check her makeup and opened the door.

"OH MY GOD! Fred and Gorge weren't lying!" Ginny said rushing out of the room. Ron and Hermione really were just kissing but in an odd position, and thought they should redeem there reputation.

By the time they found Ginny and Harry the meeting was over and the grown ups where very curious about what "We weren't doing that!" meant when Hermione told Ginny, who was very sickened by what she had saw.

N/F/Y: Mwhahah, Na na na na na na na na FLUFFY! What'd you think, I liked it! Next chapter will be a continuance of this one and may even be up later today! Please review I want a total of at least 8!

Thanks again Ron Is So Hot! Reviews perk me up, I was right board cause school was about to start and then I perked up and wrote this very perky chapter!


	5. You going to eat that?

A/N: Wow last chapter was draping with fluff. And it was for that chapter Definitely enough... mwahhaha... Christmas Eve supper, a big crowd over and Ron get a err... father Son talk.

Chapter Five

Are you going to eat that?

"Ron! Help me with the punch!" Ginny said grabbing a 2 liter of 7up.

"I'm busy ask Harry..."

"No! I'm busy folding the napkins. Hermione?" Harry said opening the supply cupboard for napkins.

"You can fold napkins? When I went to France this guy folded a paper napkin into a..."

"Hermione get you're lazy ass over here!" Ginny said bossily.

"Ginny Dear doesn't swear!" Mrs.Weasley said. The reason they where all slaving away in the kitchen was due to the fact that Mrs.Weasley invited 18 of the order members to join the already eight of them. She insisted on the most elaborate meal.

"Yeas mum!" Ginny said quietly, she then winked at Harry and giggled.

"What are you two laughing at?" Hermione said setting the glasses on the place mats.

"Nothing, just when he came down and saw... never mind, when he came down he swore..." Ginny really did try to say it quietly to Hermione but Mrs.Weasley had the ears of a hawk.

"What did Ron see? What where you guys doing?" She said thinking they had broken a lamp or something.

"Err...see I was umm.... Ron was snogging Hermione on her bed!" Ginny said quickly getting the attention drawn off of herself, (A/N Ron's going to get her back!) which definitely worked.

Hermione gave Ginny a harsh stare and Ron nearly fainted, "YOU WHAT?" Mrs.Weasley said angrily.

"I was not I..." Ron started backing away towards the door.

"... Mrs.Weasley he just tripped over something I had on the floor and fell kind of next to me and Ginny came in and... it looked really weird but..."

"Arthur," She yelled into the next room, Mr.Weasley came darting in the room, and Mrs.Weasley whispered something to him, where his eyes widened and he started to laugh, "This is serious!"

"Ron, I need to talk to you!"

Ron followed his father out the kitchen door seriously frightened of what was coming, "Ron, there comes a time in every man's life when he gets feelings for girls. Now Hermione is a beautiful young lady, but you... I mean to say... you need to... of all the sons why do you have to be the one who is well err..."

"Dad, I wasn't doing err... stuff." Ron said flushing, this was worse then he expected.

"Look you're mother told me what happened and that's normal for boys you're age it's just..." Mr.Weasley launched off on how to be 'Safe'.

"Poor Ron!" Harry said frowning at Ginny, he came walking in the kitchen half an hour later very pale trying his best to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"It, slipped I mean I didn't want to tell mum we where snogging for 2 hours..."

"It was that long..." Harry started in amazement. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry away from Hermione.

"Ginny you are dead!" He said whispering in a very evil tone.

In about five minutes the magical expanded table was filled with all twenty-six people, "Ron, you look like a ghost, you're so pale!" Tonks said sitting across from him.

After a delicious meal that was worth all the punch making and folding napkins they headed off to bed, Hermione stopped Ron on the steps. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah, it's just dad's can be so..." Ron trailed off.

"What did he err... say?" Hermione said turning red.

"Well a lot and I don't think I should repeat it to my girlfriend." Ron said laughing timidly.

"Sorry I got you in trouble..." She said apologetically.

"It was worth it!" He said wiggling his eye brows.

N/F/Y: Yeah... good chapter, quiet comical after watching that 70's show eh... Mwhahaha! Keep reviewing, and thanks to those who did last week. You know who you are ï 


	6. My Present Called Revenge!

A/N: Wow Ginny's revenge. After they open the presents... curious to know gifts now aren't we. What if I ended the story right here? Wouldn't you hate me! Oh and for those who didn't check it out I got a new fan fic Called "This Hand Hold Called Love" it's a romantic comedy but is rated PG-13 because of drug and sexual reference, but it's still a good read.

Chapter 6

My Present of Revenge!

'No Dad, I don't need that. Keep it away!" Ron said in his dream.

"What Ron, what do you not need?" Harry said waking Ron up on Christmas morning.

"None, of you're concern but he gave me it anyway... IT' CHRISTMAS!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"Good job mate! It is Christmas!" Harry said opening his gifts two at a time.

Ron was going wild, a broom stick servicing kit from Harry, new, that's right NEW pants and a shirt, and several other things when a small neatly wrapped gift caught his eye, "Wow!" He said pulling a silver watch out of a case, he read the note

_Dearest Ron,_

_This is a forever watch, its battery is powered by the love I have for you, and so it's a reminder that even when we are fighting I love you._

_Love, Hermione_

"That is nice! What did you give her anyway...?" Harry asked but was interrupted when...

"Oh my, Ron this is the nicest present I ever got!" Hermione said, "I always wanted a promise ring!" Hermione screamed excitedly entering the room.

"You like it?" Ron asked in amazement, "I love this watch!" As they discussed there wonderful gifts, Harry hid the pendent Ginny had given him, afraid Ron would kill him if he saw what was written on it, they heard a scream from upstairs where Ginny was.

Harry decided he better check on Ginny, he thought it might have to do with Ron's revenge. "Gin, you alright?" Harry said staring at a opened box in pure disgust. "What is it?"

"RON! He recorded his conversation with Dad and the second I opened the box it played." Ginny was looking even paler then Ron , "On the other hand It is a nicee pair of earrings, you gave me!"

"And I love what the pendent says; _Love you Harry, and the way you kiss. _Brilliant!" Harry said, "Want to go down to dinner?"

"After!" Ginny said.

"After what?" Harry grinned, jumping at her. "You know this would look really bad if someone was to walk in here.

"Well it is rather bad! There could be worse though." Ginny said kissing him gently, she ran her hands through his dark hair, and thought how hansom he was. "You know Harry; you're a very sexy boy!"

"Really?"

"Yes, you are... very sexy!" Ginny said.

"Wow, I can't wait to tell Ron!" Harry said laughing, which earned him a very funny smirk.

N/F/Y: Yeah I know very short fluff chapter, now I have to admitted the last quote which cracks me up Is From BOY MEETS WORLD, NOT me! I just changed around the wording a tiny bit, but I thought I had to say that it would be such a funny way to end the chapter.

Anyway thanks to all the reviews I'm getting a nice few lately which excites me very much!


	7. My Gorge!

A/N: Yeah, here is the chapter I don't really have anything to say!

Chapter7

My Gorge!

"How'd you like you're present?" Ron asked smirking as Harry and Ginny joined them for breakfast.

"You dirty rat!" Ginny screamed, "Just for that I'm talking you're piece of bacon!" Ginny snatched his last piece of bacon which set them of in an argument.

"So Harry how have you been lately?" Hermione said quietly, buttering her toast.

"Well, I'm great!" Harry said simply!

"Come on Harry, if it wasn't for Ginny you'd be a zombie!" Hermione said seriously, well as seriously as you can say zombie.

"To be honest, I'm not that great! My scar is hurting more and more often and I nearly pass-out trying to block dreams, half the time it doesn't work!" Harry said lowering his voice.

"You've had more dreams?" Hermione asked.

Fred came walking in the kitchen, with a frown on his face, "Guys, you got to come hide!" He pulled them to the store cupboard where he pushed them in and closed the door as he cramped him self in between Harry and Ron.

"What's happening?" Hermione whispered, pulling the string of the light bulb. Fred put his finger to his lips, they fell quiet.

After about 20 minutes of silence, Fred nodded, and opened the door.

"What in the world was that about?" Ron asked before anyone else could ask.

"Gorge, was going to the substation so he could pick up a few last minute gifts, I decided to let him go even though the stores where all closed, you know as a prank. And I was looking out the window and I noticed someone in a black cape rush from behind a house and grab him, then they disappeared!" He said.

"You mean a death eater?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Their on to us!" Harry said suddenly, "I thought I saw someone suspicious at Kings Crossing, but I thought it was nothing!" He took a page from Moody's book and hurried to close all the blinds, (on invisible windows, real practical eh...).

"They probably followed us back." Ron said cracking the already solved puzzle.

"What about Gorge?" Ginny said, "They have him as a hostage, how far was he when he was caught?"

"At the end of the street, that's probably the closest he could get with us seeing him!" Gorge replied.

"It's close enough!" Harry said, grimly.

N/F/Y: NO a cliffy! Poor Gorge he is like my favorite, cries don't worry things will turn out fine, or will they? I wasn't even expecting a chapter like this but my hands just moved across the key board there was nothing I could do about it, I swear!

Thanks to all my very extra special reviewers how for the next chapter I need at least 18 reviews, (Or nothing to do for a very long time) Me no live without reviews!


	8. Mug

A/N: Complete board ness has finally struck, I've been so busy this week, 3 assignments, choir, volleyball, youth group, soccer, and coaching, as well as band. And that's only the half of it! Fakes a Feint Well on with the writing charges old fashion knight style

Mug

Chapter (? I can't remember?)

"MY GORGE! On Christmas day, so obsessed with that store of you're's I knew it would be the death of..." Mrs.Weasley launched off in another round of tears.

"Yes this is much worse then that though; they must be on our trail and we can't risk it." Tonks said pouring up some coffee, in her new mug.

"You'll have to go back to school a bit early, actually probably this after noon depends what Dumbledore says." Mr.Weasley said, interrupted by Ron's sly comment.

"Wonder what he got for Christmas, maybe some plastic sugary to hide that ugly mug of his!" Tonks suddenly stopped sipping coffee out of her mug.

N/F/Y : Sorry, I wasn't feeling the inspiration here I'll write about there trip back, and probably a bit more next chapter. Thank you as usual reviewers!


	9. Back All Ready

A/N: Sorry about last chapter, but I wasn't inspired, you know what it's like! So anyway I'll try to have this one long. Ron's POV. Oh and I'm changing the rating to PG-13 so I can have some real fluffiness! And I'm writing another Fan Fic it's should be up in an hour or so, so check it out, "Getting a Kiss." Is what It will be called.

Chapter 8

Back all ready?

"What are you doing back here all ready?" Draco said angrily, as Harry and Ron lugged their bags into the common room, "They kick you because they needed to ration some food for the summer?"

"Shut up Mugafoy!" Ron said, he was not in the mood, firstly he'd have to spend Christmas with this git, then his brother was kidnapped, and he hadn't haven a good snog for a day and a half, which frankly he couldn't manage.

"What's that Weasel, can't pronounce names either?" Draco snared.

"Ginny where's Hermione?" Ron asked **trying** to ignore Malfoy. Ginny entered the common room, Ron was even angrier when Draco's jaw dropped at the crimson skirt and pink tight fit sweater she was wearing.

"Uh... she had to go some where, for err... I can't tell you!" Ginny answered nervously, yet another thing to make Ron mad; _oh Hermione's going to get something! _What might that be Ronald? _Er... I can't admit it how can I, do **IT **_, good point, that's just crazy.

"Ronald! There you are, I have to talk to you!" Hermione said excitedly, but embarrassed at the sight of Ginny. "Er... homework, I got some new homework I need help with!"

Ginny and Harry cracked up and Draco muttered something about a Hallmark moment an left angrily, "Okay, I'll come!" Ron muttered.

"Umm... Okay, how can I say this... err... Ginny made me listen to that tape you tricked her with. That little 'safe talk' with you're dad." Hermione said blushing.

"That little brat! So I suppose you're going to beat me up for dad making me take it!" Ron said angrily, Ginny was going to get it!

"Is beating you up the term for... err... you're mum had a 'talk' with me!" She laughed nervously, when she noticed where Ron was pushing her in, their first closet. "Hey this is our first closet."

"Yes it is..." Ron said he stopped; Hermione was doing something he never thought he'd see her do. "Hermione you fox!" Ron said as she took her hair out of a pony tail.

"Ron, you should look at you're self, you practically on me!" Hermione said, "But I suppose for once I'm the bad one. Ron grinned, maybe parent talks weren't too bad.

N/F/Y I think I'll stop there! Mwhahaha... PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Slow Down

A/N: Well I suppose if I wait any longer you guys might tear me apart seeing as how I haven't updated in about 2 weeks. I'm not in a great mood because I just got a needle, and I'm going to have to get another if I want to go to Europe ï

Chapter 10

Slow Down

After Ron had been over whelmed from the 'badness' of Hermione, he walked back up to his dormitory, and towards the mirror on the wall opposite his bed, _you sly fox you! _Ron grinned, it couldn't get any better, besides the fact he'd be lucky to live another year. _What? _That's why Hermione did that, she knows our time is coming to an end, she wanted to savor her life. _What happened to, 'you sly fox you?' _His mind mimicked as Harry entered the room, smiling.

"Mrs. Ginny Weasley gave me some very disturbing but even funnier news!" Harry said laughing as he came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair, "From what I gather Mrs. Granger was rather 'bad' in the closet?" Ron looked madly, how could he know?

"WHAT? We weren't even near a closet... I have no Idea what you're talking about!" Ron said quickly throwing a pillow at Harry, "Where'd you even get such an odd rumor?"

"Shut the bloody hell up Ron, we both knows perfectly well you frenched Hermione!" Ron sighed with relief, _French, is that the new word for shag? _Shut up look natural.

"Harry, you caught us again!" Ron said, that was close.

Ron was acting weird, it wasn't very often he'd give up a fight that easily yet alone say he frenched Hermione. Is my faith finally impacting them? Do they think there going to pay for being my friend? Or did he not want to argue because he was afraid of me attacking him?

"Uh... Ron, do you hate me?" Harry asked, he meant to just think it... Does this mean I really am crazy?

"WHAT THE F$#?" Ron said laughing, he grabbed a towel form his trunk, "I got to go get a shower, see you later." Ron said as he walked out the door. Harry sat down and opened his book bag, and started his homework.

Half way through his two feet long potions essay, a mess of Brown hair and robes bolted through the door, "Ron, great news. Ron?" Hermione said, she looked around, "Uh Harry, where is Ron?" She asked.

"Oh he went down to the prefect's bathroom." Harry said, Hermione turned around towards the door.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said exiting the room; Harry wondered if he should have told her he went down for a bath...

"Nahh..." Harry said laughing.

"Hey, Ron great news!" Hermione said entering the prefects bathroom, she looked on the floor and figured out why Ron would come all the way down here to use the bathroom, _its called a bath you idiot! _Hence where you are completely naked and bathe you're self in water and soap. _Shut up to perv..._

"Hermione?" Ron said in a rather worried voice.

"Sorry Ron, I'll wait outside, and err... yeah." He said stuttering she was about to open the door, when Ron let out a 'wait'. Hermione stopped, and closed her eyes and turned around, "Are you crazy?"

"No, No... are you forgetting what happened a few hours ago? Ron said smirking." Hermione raised her eyebrows; sure she remembered how could she forget. But when Ron was sitting in a bathtub completely, err... unclothed. Hermione was kind of freaked out, "Just kidding I have a pair of swim trunks on."

"You brat! You know you had be really freaked out..." Hermione said calming down.

"So what the great news?" Ron asked.

N/F/Y: Hahaha Cliffy! Got you again, I'm going out to the city again this weekend, (remember from the later chappies in 'Is knowing enough') any way my aunts alsome so she should let me use the computer again. Of chores this is if I'm not completely killed form soccer. Haha... later


	11. Why tell me!

A/N I'm ever so sorry I haven't updated.... But I have experienced something so beautiful I needed a break to understand myself... I know I sound corny but keep in mind I am a jock! LOL! Truth is told it also took me a while to think of the 'goodness.' I new basically what it was but wasn't sure...

Chapter 11

News at Last

"Harry! You can't believe this, Hermione's family is moving to the town by the burrow!" Ron said glowing with happiness, "...And mom says you can stay this summer. That is if Dumbledore will allow it." This wasn't the only great news...

"And Harry! Gorge was found! He had a broken arm and he was found screaming at the Fulham football club!" Hermione said, she was in such a great mood. Of chores neither of these great information was the main reason... the reason for her happiness was that after the 'closet incident' she was afraid that something might have happened, that would change her life forever... and to her relief for the first time in her life (not counting the time she had miscalculated the square root of pie 3.141592645 1.5432...,) she was mistaken.

Harry was smiling, Ron thought it too be because of the good news, but Harry had other reasons. January was rolling by and the month of love was coming. In other words Harry was reckoning another 3:23 movie with Ginny. "You ready to go?" Ginny said coming down the stairs in a 'well fit' dress.

Harry smiled and he received a punch from Ron, "Pervert..." Ron said getting a start on his home work.

"Ron is such a prat." Ginny said laughing as they treed through the white snow. Harry laughed and Ginny gave him a puppy dog face, "You can be a prat too!" She said giggling.

"What is that Gin?" Harry said a tad bit too loud.

Ginny looked at him... 'Nothing...' she muttered.

"Tell me Ginny... tell me why I am a prat? Because I'd like to know." Harry didn't know why he was annoyed, or why he was yelling now.

Flash-back

The only friend he had ever had, the only girl he ever had a school- boy crush on, was standing in front of him crying, "Tell me Trish... why am I a prat?" Harry had said in a high-pitched but serious voice.

Dudley walked behind Trish flexing his mussels (some would call it fat though...) she held out her broken doll, "Because you're weird, you're mean, and you broke my doll!" Trish had always been mellow-dramatic for the few moths Harry had known her. She had grown up in a perfect family until about a moth before Harry had met her... her father had become an alcoholic. "I was always my parents china doll, there pride and joy, but like my father. You broke me!"

Strong words to come out of a ten year old's mouth, Harry thought. Why had he always been so sentimental? Why...

Present Time

"Why... Ginny why?" Harry said, his heart crying. "Because I don't have parents, because I don't have looks, because I don't have a future? Or because I don't have you?" Harry said, so much for a movie. This was dramatic enough.

N/F/Y Please review, if you don't I'll understand!


End file.
